


Pass This Along To The Chef?

by expolsion



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Chef AU, M/M, idk might add others later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expolsion/pseuds/expolsion
Summary: @gareth-walker gave me an idea for a chef au and I am THRIVING. This is all based off a restaurant I went to in Krakow. It was a pretty good restaurant.Matteusz owns a restaurant that Charlie ends up frequenting.





	Pass This Along To The Chef?

**Author's Note:**

> i know this was short shhhh
> 
> i googled the dessert so i hope it's accurate
> 
> and it took me way too long to figure out, but I'm 98% sure Jordan Renzo has grey eyes, you can fight me

It was a nice restaurant, really. It was a shame they got his order wrong. He quickly located his waitress and waved her aside. "Er, I can't eat this. I'm allergic to gluten."  
The waitress flushed and said, "Oh, sir, I'm so sorry!! I must've brought you the wrong plate, here let me just bring this back-" She whisked the plate of pierogi away and he was left staring at the condensation on his water glass again. He sighed, and rested his chin in his hand. This was his first time trying Polish food, but Tanya had demanded he rectify that. She was becoming quite a foody. He chuckled to himself at the thought. But looking around, it was easy to see why she sent him here. It had a comfortable ambiance, more like eating in someone's dining room than a restaurant, with portraits dotting the walls, and flowers on the tables that looked like they were plucked directly from the garden visible through the window Charlie was facing. The walls were tan and the ceilings low, and you could see the crossbeams and wooden planks that it was made of. There were about 12 tables in total, and he could hear the low chatter of Polish coming from each table. He checked his phone for a few minutes, chatting with Tanya, until a man who was decidedly not his server approached his table. Charlie looked up and the first thing that registered was that this man was GORGEOUS. Charlie short-circuited for a minute. He was to busy noticing everything about the man- He was tall, a good few inches taller than Charlie, with expressive grey eyes, a square jaw, and a prominent chin and eyebrows that were knit together in concern. He had a small ring in his left ear, and- Charlie had been caught staring. Well, shit. He finally tuned back in as the man was saying "Sir? Sir??"

Charlie shook his head as if that would help clear it and looked at the man with wide eyes.  
"Er, yeah. Sorry, I zoned out for a minute."

The man chuckled, which Charlie took as a good sign.  
"Is okay," the man said, "I was saying, I'm head chef and restaurant owner, Matteusz Andrzejewski, and I just wanted to come out and apologize and give plate to you."

Charlie had to keep in a swoon. The man was handsome AND had an adorable accent? Life just wasn't fair.

"T-thank you," he finally managed to stutter out, "It looks delicious."

The man- no, Matteusz, smiled and Charlie's heart quickly dropped to his feet and rebounded back up again. Matteusz turned to leave and Charlie noticed he had some other… assets that Charlie hadn't seen before.

Charlie smiled into his soup - his REAL order. It was delicious. Good to know this restaurant had multiple good qualities.

Charlie had just finished his soup and was about to ask for the check when another plate landed at his table.  It was like pudding or custard with berries on top. There was a note attached to the plate. It read, 'Budyń. It's dessert. Good, and no gluten. On the house. - M'.  
Charlie had to admit he was right. It was quite good.  
Charlie was paying the check when he had an idea. He grabbed the note Matteusz had sent out and scribbled on the back, 'Delicious! Can't wait to come back. - C'. When the waitress came back around to pick up the check, he handed her the note and said, "Can you please give this to Matteusz? Thanks." She nodded, and he turned to leave. But then he whirled back around and said, "Keep any change, okay?" She smiled, already holding the 10 he had left as a tip. He took one last look at the place before smiling and heading towards the door, thinking, "Oh, I'll definitely be back here soon."

 

**Author's Note:**

> bother me at @genderfluid-jaredkleinmann on tumblr


End file.
